Nicobeth, It Had To Happen Eventually!
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: Short Nicobeth one-shot. NicoXAnnabeth ENJOY! :  Not a comfort story, where they end up together because of Percy and Thalia or blah blah blah whatever, they liked each other all along. :


**I have decided that I needed to post a Nicobeth story. Or Annico, whatever you want to call it. Yes, it's another one-shot. But first, shout outs to MindBender10, Ginny414, and XxSpIkEsGuRlXx. Also, I was reading Demigods In Solitary by Val-4.0. IT IS AWESOME! I suggest reading it. Oh, and also The New Girls by MindBender10. Yep, that's about it... :) Sorry if it isn't good, but I was also doing something else while writing this... so... enjoy! This is a one-shot. **

**P.S. Annabeth was never with Percy, and doesn't like him. Just thought I'd mention that :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... blah blah blah. Do I look like a guy? I don't think so! **

It's Okay To Cry

Annabeth's POV

Why is it that the best people have the worst lives? For example, Nico di Angelo. He was only 10 years old when his sister left him. Then, when they came back from the quest, there was little Nico, waiting for his sister to come home, but she wouldn't. She had died trying to protect everyone. Then, to top it all off, he was the son of Hades. As if he wasn't enough of a misfit already. Now, barely anyone talked to him, I don't think they noticed him anymore. I still did. Every day, I saw him sitting alone, eating alone, and spending all day in his cabin just to avoid anyone's sympathy stares. That was the last thing he wanted, I could tell. I could tell a lot about him, just by the look on his face.

Maybe that's why everyone stared at me as I walked into the forest alone. I had decided that it was time for someone to talk to him. For 6 years, he was alone in a camp where the only people he knew, he blamed for Bianca's death. Did he even realize that I saw him when nobody else did? Probably not.

Anyway, I found him about 5 minutes later, staring at the sky. Most likely thinking about Bianca, as he always was. She meant the world to him. I don't think he knew life without her, but that was how it has been.

"Nico?" I asked quietly, not wanting to scare him.

"A-Annabeth? Why are you here?" I noticed the tears in his eyes, he was trying to hold them back.

"I just wanted to talk to you. How have you been?"

"I don't know, I've been alone for 6 years, barely getting a glance from anybody, and now some girl who is best friends with the guy who killed my sister is coming up to talk to me for no reason. I'm pretty confused, actually," he admitted, looking straight into my eyes. He had such a dark look to him.

"Why do you blame Percy for her death? It wasn't his fault, Nico. If it was anyone's, it was mine. The quest was to find me, so if anyone's to blame, it's me." It was true. If I hadn't been so stupid, I wouldn't have fallen off that cliff. Then, nobody would have gotten hurt. Of course, we all could have died if I hadn't attacked that guy, but still...

"I don't blame you. I don't really blame anybody," he said, looking away. But...? "I just, don't want to believe she's gone. I know it's been a long time, but she was my sister. She took care of me, held my hand through the tough times, and would give me a hug if I needed it. I never even got the chance to thank her. I try not to cry, because she was always strong for me. Now I have to stay strong." I felt so bad for him, he looked like the vulnerable little boy he had been when he was 10 years old.

"You are strong and-"

"No, I'm alone and nobody even notices me! You don't know what it's like to feel lost and totally without help. I do, it's my life." He was about to cry, but he didn't want to.

"Nico, it's okay to cry." Subconciously, I moved closer to him.

"Really?" he asked. "Everybody says not to blame Percy, not to blame anybody, because it was her choice. But nobody has told me that it was okay to cry before."

Nico looked like he was about to burst into tears, so I wrapped my arms around him. I figured he wouldn't feel so alone.

"B-b-but who do I have now? I can't live without her there. I always had someone there for me, but now I don't." He hugged me back, and sobbed.

"You have me, and you'd have Percy if you didn't blame him. He's great guy, if you get to know him. You'll make it, don't worry. I'm here, I always have been. I watched you, to make sure you were alright. I guess you just didn't notice." Oh great, now I sound like a stalker.

"Okay, then... thanks, Annabeth. Can I ask you something?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"Sure, ask me anything you want."

"What do I do if there's a girl I like, but she likes someone else?" Why, of all people, did HE have to ask me this?

"Maybe you should just tell her. It's possible that she doesn't actually like him, and it's all a misunderstanding." And maybe it's possible that I like you...

"No, I'm positive that she likes Percy. I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating," he said, with a sad look in his eyes.

I started laughing. "Really, Nico? I thought you were smarter than that! Who in their right mind would like _Percy_?"

He whispered something. It couldn't have been what I thought it was.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, you." Okay, it was.

"I don't like Percy. I like someone else..." Please don't ask who, please don't ask who...

"Who?" Really, Nico? WHY!

"You," I mumbled.

Now, he was just being cruel. "What was that, Annabeth?" he asked.

"I said, you."

"Now you're just stealing my lines," he said with a smile.

"Whatever, now that I've embarrassed myself, can I leave?" I was irritated. I came to talk to him, yet instead I end up admitting that I liked him. Again, I ask WHY!

"I don't know, it depends. Will you go out with me?"

"Uhh... umm... okay. That'd be great." No, it would be fantastic! Why didn't I come talk to him before?

"You can go now, then. Bye," he said cheerfully. Then the conch horn went off.

"We both have to go. Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and we ran off together to dinner. That night, I gave me offerings to Aphrodite, and thanked her for .

**Done! Sorry for the OOCness, but I don't care! :) I got bored, and this was the result. So... yeah,leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm writing a short story about the Greek gods and demigods, should I post it? I'm thinking about it. I might... but I might not... I don't know... let me know, please! Thanks so much, love ya! :) **

**Xoxoxo,  
Valerie :)**


End file.
